The Cursed
by Witch Knight Daisy
Summary: Left heartbroken by the captain, Tintin meets a vampire queeen who turns his life 180 degrees. Now it's up to Haddock to save the changed lad, which leaves him with an important decision. Takes place in the movieverse! TintinxHaddock later on! COMPLETE!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 1

Tintin and Captain Haddock had just returned from yet another life-threatening adventure. There had been tension between them during their trip back, with Haddock griping about why the lad kept insisting on going off on his own and risking his own life. They entered Marlinspike Hall in silence, neither talking to the other.

"Well, I trust you two..." Nestor started to say.

"Please, not now, Nestor," Captain Haddock cut him off. "Of course, I didn't have to come with you in the first place if you wanted to go it alone, Tintin!" He glared at the lad.

"Maybe I won't take you with me next time! It's clear you don't need me around! Besides, if I hadn't found you on the ship, I wouldn't have had to deal with some drunkard!"

Those last words stung Haddock, and Snowy, frightened, whimpered, knowing not to get between the two men. There was clearly rage between them.

"GET OUT!" the captain roared.

Tintin did not have to be told twice. With that, the ginger scooped up Snowy and left, tears forming in his eyes.

But little did he know that he was being watched.

"Poor soul. A lost one. Heartbroken by that old drunk."

*More to come! Please review!*


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again! Yes, I have two chapters in one day!

Disclaimer: I do not own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 2

Tintin stormed upstairs to his apartment flat on Labrador Street (despite the worried look he earned from Mrs. Finch) and slammed the door, still hurt and angry from his fight with the captain. In his rage, he went through the flat, flipping over furniture, throwing around bric-a-brac, and ripping old articles from his past adventures. Snowy whimpered as he watched his master. After he calmed down a little, he broke into another set of tears, burying his face in his hands. The white terrier nudged him, trying to comfort him.

"How sad..."

Looking up, Tintin glanced around to see a woman standing with long, dark hair hanging beautifully to her waist, and pale skin. Her emerald eyes studied the lad.

"How pathetic!" She said, noticing his tears. "That drunk left you like...this. It's clear he doesn't need you. Or anyone else for that matter. You're alone." Then she glanced at Snowy, who was growling furiously at her. "Well, not entirely alone. But dogs usually do not count, do they?"

"Who are you?" Tintin asked.

"I am Daniela. And I can make your pain go away. You're alone, and I can help you turn that loneliness into power."

"But I still have Snowy..."

"I told you, dogs do not count as comfort! They're just...animals." Daniela looked at Snowy in disgust, then turned Tintin so that his eyes met hers.

"Then you're right..." the lad said, sighing, "I am alone."

Snowy could not believe what he was hearing. The terrier jumped between them, barking furiously at Daniela.

"Snowy, please. This is what I want. The captain doesn't need me anymore. I don't even think the Thom(p)sons need me anymore. I'm alone, Snowy, and I think I can trust Daniela to help me." With that, Tintin approached the mysterious woman, who embraced him then opened her mouth to reveal fangs. Moving down to his neck, she sank them in. Snowy watched as his master's blue eyes went blank and the lad went limp. The fox terrier barked desperately, despite knowing there was nothing he could do.

"Your revenge will be waiting for you, my child," Daniela whispered in Tintin's ear, "As soon as you awaken to your new life." Then she scowled when she heard Snowy's furious barking. He was growling, staring the creature down.

"There's nothing you can do for him now!" she hissed, then vanished.

After she was gone, Snowy licked his master desperately, trying to rouse him awake, but it was no good. Tintin lay still, unconscious. The wire fox terrier knew he ad to get help, but should he go back to Marlinspike and get the captain, who was probably still angry at Tintin? And the Thom(p)sons probably wouldn't understand what was going on. Giving it a shot, Snowy leaped out the window, headed for Marlinspike Hall, hoping the captain would help.

*Hope you guys like! Oh, and the name Daniela came into my head after I watched the movie yesterday (her name is the feminine form of one of the actors' names). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think!*


	3. Chapter 3

*Hi, everyone! Not much to say, except here's the next chapter!*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 3

"You can't stay angry at Mr. Tintin forever, Master Haddock," said Nestor as he served the captain's breakfast and whisky.

"I just can't stand his...stubborness sometimes, Nestor," said Haddock. "That lad can go off half-cocked and still survive, which is the scary part. That's why I get...worried. If anything happened to Tintin, I...I wouldn't have any will to live anymor. I wouldn't know what I'd do. And I know I shouldn't have yelled at him like I did last night. I was just...scared for him is all. I mean I..."

"You what, sir?"

Haddock shook his head in embarassment. "Never mind. I'm just scared for him!" But deep down the captain knew he more than just cared for Tintin.

Then scratching was heard at the door. "Who might that be?"

When the butler opened the door, he saw Snowy. Without a Tintin.

"Snowy?" Captain Haddock noticed the terrier at the doorstep, whimpering. "Where's the lad? Did he kick you out?"

The white fox terrier shook his head, then whimpered. Haddock knew it wasn't good. "What's wrong? Is Tintin hurt?"

That was when Snowy started to run, then stopped when he saw that the captain wasn't following.

"He wants you to follow him, sir," Nestor pointed out.

"Then I'll be back, Nestor," Captain Haddock said, starting after Snowy. _Tintin, I hope you're alright. Just don't be dead, lad. If you are, I don't know what I'll do._

...

Even though it was just past noon, Mrs. Finch was relaxing in her chair with her book and usual cup of hot cocoa. Just as she was about to get into her book, the lights went out. Rising from her chair, she pulled out her umbrella, which wasn't much, but if it was to defend her from whatever was in the room, it would have to do. Then the landlady heard footsteps, more than likely in kitchen. Mrs. Finch stepped into her small kitchen but saw nothing.

_Am I...hearing things_? she wondered as she backed away slowly, trying to make a break for the door. But just as she turned around, it swung shut. She was trapped, along with who or whatever it was that was in the room with her. With that, she reached for the nearby phone, frantically dialing for the police. But then her hand was stopped by another one grabbing it. Mrs. Finch looked down to see the last person she'd ever know who would do something like this. But he was. The wild quiff, long trenchcoat, usual blue jumper, and boyish face were unmistakable. The differences were the bloodshot eyes and the chalk-white skin.

"Mr...Tintin?" The landlady said, a little shaky. "What's going on?"

"You're surprised to see me, aren't you?" The boy smirked. "But as for what's going on, that's not for you to know." Then he showed off his newly-grown fangs, which sent poor Mrs. Finch into hysterics.

...

"Not exactly how I planned it, but it's a start, I suppose, mused Daniela, watching the scene from her throne. "Bringing misery to mortals is what we live for, and my dear Tintin has just earned his first kill. He'll probably do much worse to that drunkard."

"My queen, why're we watching the newbie do the killing this time?" one of the older vampires asked. He had ash-blond hair and clearly looked none too pleased about the idea of sending a newborn out there. And judging from his accent, he was American.

"Steven, all of my children must have experience. And Tintin is going to start by getting revenge on everyone closest to him. Including that defiant dog!"

...

"Tintin!" Captain Haddock and Snowy burst into the lad's apartment flat to see that it was in total disarray. "Blistering barnacles! He _was_ angry last night, wasn't he?" Then he looked around. "And he's not here."

Snowy started to sniff, catching scent of something. Something strong. It was blood.

"What is it, Snow?" the captain asked, "Did you find the lad?"

Then Snowy ran downstairs, with Haddock following behind. The terrier followed the stench to Mrs. Finch's room, where he found said owner motionless on the floor.

"TEN THOUSAND THUNDERING TYPHOONS!" the captain cursed, then saw that she wasn't breathing. She was dead. There was also something else that signaled that she was dead.

There were red bite marks on her neck.

"Who could've done this?" Haddock wondered. "It couldn't have been Tintin. He couldn't do this."

That was when Snowy whimpered.

"But it couldn't have been Tintin, Snowy. Tintin can't bite into anyone's necks. Not that deep. Unless...he was some sort of vampire. But there's no way that could happen. They don't exist."

Snowy barked, trying to explain the situation as best as he could to the captain.

"Snowy!" Haddock scolded. "There's no way Tintin could be a vampire. Nor do they exist. You're saying you actually saw one last night?"

Snowy nodded.

"Snow, you must've seen someone who was dressed as a vampire, and maybe _he _might've been the one who did it. Tintin must've went out for air when this happened." Then fear started to grow in Haddock. "Which means...Tintin better be on the lookout, or this guy might bite him too."

Snowy barked furiously, as if trying to convince him.

"What's with you Snowy?" Captain Haddock scooped up the white terrier in his arms. "I know you're worried about Tintin. And don't worry. We'll find him, okay?"

*Hope you enjoyed it! Oh, and the vamp named Steven is another tribute (again, got the idea of the name from the movie). Anyway, read and review as it motivates me to keep going!*


	4. Chapter 4

*Hi, everyone! Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing so far! Here's the next one!*

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 4

Thompson and Thomson were fast asleep in their apartment until the doorbell rang.

"Could you get that, Thomson?" Thompson mumbled.

"Can't you see I'm asleep, Thompson?" Thomson murmured.

"You can't be asleep if you're talking."

Thomson grumbled. "Alright, I'll get it this time, but next time it's your turn." Getting out of bed, he went over to answer the door. And when he did, he was shocked to see who it was.

"Hope I'm not interrupting anything, Thomson."

"Tintin?" The detective was eyeing the lad's changed features, from the pale skin to the bloodshot eyes. "Is that you?"

The reporter had a twisted smirk on his face. "What's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost. Of course, you'll be one in a few seconds."

"Tintin, I say, what is going on?" Thomson slowly stepped back.

"Unfortunately, it doesn't concern you two idiot detectives," said Tintin, lifting Thomson's chin up so that his eyes met his. The detective felt entranced by the ginger's eyes that he couldn't look away.

"Thomson?" Thompson came into the foyer, "Who was at the door?" Then he saw Tintin and a dazed Thomson.

"Well, took you long enough," sneered the reporter.

"What is THAT supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what it means." Pulling Thomson in an embrace, Tintin opened his mouth, revealing fangs, which horrified Thompson.

"What...are you?" Thompson asked, terrified by the sight before him.

...

When Captain Haddock and Snowy reached the Thom(p)sons' apartment, the door was already open. And when they entered, they saw Thomson dead on the floor, with the same bite marks as Mrs. Finch.

"The vampire lover must have been here, Snow," said the captain.

Then Snowy began to bark, moving over to the closet, where he heard breathing.

"Snowy?" Haddock went over to the closet. The fox terrier pointed. Someone was still in there, hiding.

"Please, don't open the door!" A voice pleaded from inside. "He's still here!"

"Who? The 'vampire?' And is that you, Thompson?"

"Yes and yes! And you're not going to believe who the vampire is!" Thompson replied, panicked.

"Who is it?" Haddock asked.

"Tintin!"

"Tintin? He's a...vampire?" Then Haddock chuckled. "No way those creatures exist. And Tintin would NEVER kill his friends!"

"It may sound crazy, but it's true!" Thompson pleaded. "Run while you can, Captain! You really don't want to get...say...end up like Thomson! I don't know what his intention is, but it's not a good thing!"

"You should listen to him, Captain," said a voice that sent Snowy into a series of whimpers. "Yes, Snowy. You should be afraid, especially when you're not leaving here."

Haddock and the terrier turned to see Tintin standing near the doorway, which was firmly closed. The lad was smiling darkly.

"Lad?"

"Well, I've finally found you, Captain. And I'd believe Thompson if I were you." The ginger glanced at the closet. "Yes, Thompson, I know you're in there. And I promise you, you'll be joining your partner once I take care of the man who ripped out my heart that night."

"What's going on, Tintin? And what are you talking about?" Then Haddock remembered. "If you're talking about our little tiff that night, I..."

"So now you want to apologize? Well, it's a little late for that, you know?" Tintin turned his back for a second. "You hurt me that night, Captain. Your kicking me out, that is. Now I'm alone."

"Lad, if this is about me, then why do other people have to suffer? The Thom(p)sons have nothing to do with your pain and neither does Mrs. Finch. Assuming that YOU actually killed them. Which means..." Captain Haddock glanced down at Snowy, who nodded. "Snowy was right. So they DO exist."

"Well, well. Give the captain a prize." Tintin said sarcastically. "Took you long enough to figure it out. Especially when you're about to die." The reporter moved slowly toward him, caressing his cheek. "And to think that I was in love with you." He then moved down to Haddock's neck, opening his mouth to reveal fangs.

When the captain saw them in the corner of his eye, he knew enough about vampires to realize what happened if he got bitten. With that, Haddock shoved Tintin away. "You're insane! What happened to the Tintin I knew? The one who actually cared for other people, and his dog?"

"Come on, Captain. He was weak. He couldn't even stand up to your rage. You sure broke his heart when you kicked him out of Marlinspike, huh? But me, I'll forgive you for all of that. You know, I won't kill you like I was thinking about doing. At least...not yet. Instead, how about a little 'game?' More of a decision, if you call it that."

"What are you planning?"

"I'm in love with you, Captain," Tintin whispered in the captain's ear. "And I always have been, ever since we met. You don't have to give me an answer now, but I'm going to want it from you in two nights. And don't try to hide your feelings, either. I know you feel the same way for the weaker, mortal Tintin. If you give me an answer, assuming it's the right one, not only will I spare you but I can do a lot more than that. Trust me." That was when Tintin opened his mouth again, fangs glistening in the faint light. "But if you don't give me an answer, there will be more bodies to clean up. Including yours." As he turned to leave, Tintin added, "You better make the right decision if you don't want to cause anymore deaths, Captain. But knowing you, you might. Even if you were sober." With that, the lad jumped out the window.

"Is he gone?" Thompson peeked out of the closet, glancing around.

"Aye, he is." Haddock nodded. "And that wasn't Tintin. At least not the one I knew. And he's probably off to kill someone else."

"You won't be able to stop him though, Captain. At least not now. But there is someone who knows how."

"Who?"

"You won't like the answer."

"Blistering barnacles! If it's to save Tintin, I don't care who!"

"Sakharine," Thompson replied. "I heard he knows a lot about vampires and how to kill them. And I can take you to him."

Haddock grumbled at the sound of that name, as well as the thought of getting help from the criminal who caused him and Tintin grief. It gave him a bad feeling, but if Sakharine knew what the captain needed to know, then he didn't have much of a choice. Especially when Tintin was giving him a choice between life as one of the undead and death itself.

*Things are starting to heat up now, don't you agree! More to come soon! Please review!*


	5. Chapter 5

*Sorry for the long wait on this chapter. I've been trying to take a break from my laptop to write out the chapters. I got a good deal of these chapters done, so you should expect an update each day! That being said, on with the show!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 5

"He should've killed him already!" Steven snapped, watching the newborn vampire Tintin from a "monitor" he'd created. He was flanked by several of his friends, all disgusted by the sight before them.

"You know, Steven, you could learn a lot from this newbie," said Jessie, one of the females in the group.

"Yeah, man. This Tintin might please the queen with the death of that drunk, especially when it's clearly the last of those Haddocks I've heard about from the queen." added a muscular one named Miles. "I've heard the queen hated those guys, especially after she'd almost been staked by that Sir Francis guy."

"But she still managed to kill the unlucky bastard," chimed in Gabrielle, who was the shortest one in the group. "And Red Rackham's curse didn't help either beforehand."

"And speaking of Rackham..." Steven waved a hand over the monitor to a scene of said drunk and a small white dog entering a prison.

"We're here to see Mr. Sakharine," said the man.

"Visiting hours are over, sir," said the guard.

"But it's important, and detective Thompson gave me the okay to see him. You have to let us in!"

Sighing, the guard said, "You have five minutes. Come with me."

"I wonder what you're up to, old drunk?" Steven hissed. "Getting help from a Rackham!"

*Sorry this one's so short! I plan to update the next one on the same day! But feel free to review!*


	6. Chapter 6

*Hi, again! Yep, TWO chapters in one day! The last one was short, so I figured I'd add another chapter! Enjoy!*

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 6

"Mr. Sakharine," said the guard who approached the Rackham descendant's cell. "You have a visitor."

"Now who might it this time?" But then Sakharine frowned when he saw Haddock and a small dog. "Seriously, who are the visitors, guard?"

"These are them, Mr. Sakharine." the guard gestured to the captain and the dog.

"Very well," Sakharine sighed, "Leave us." As soon as the guard left, the criminal asked, "Haddock, what are you, of all people, doing here? Gloat? Ridicule me?"

"No, though it's tempting, Rackham," said Haddock, "We need your help." Sakharine scoffed. "You? Needing my help? Do not make me laugh, Haddock."

"Seriously, we do."

The Rackham descendant grew serious, eyes narrowing.

Captain Haddock sighed. "We'll bail you out if you help us."

"I'm listening, Haddock," Sakharine smirked.

"It's Tintin. He's been changed into a vampire."

"Was it by Daniela?" Sakharine inquired.

"Who?"

"Daniela. The vampire queen. The oldest one living."

"I don't know (or care) which one did it!" Haddock threw his hands up. "I just want to know how to save Tintin and change him back!"

"You can't change a vampire back," Sakharine shook his head. "Especially if it was Daniela who changed him."

"Then how am I supposed to save him?"

"I have a suggestion, Haddock. You can always kill him. With either a wooden stake or fire."

"Are you insane, Rackham? I don't want to kill the boy! I _can't_ kill him!"

"You can at least kill Daniela. Your ancestor, Sir Francis, fell by her hand. Her motive has probably been like mine since then: kill all of the Haddocks, judging from documents on her. She must have hated you drunkards just as much as I do."

"Will killing her change Tintin back?" asked the captain.

"As I said before, you can't return a vampire to his or her original state!"

"But...I care about the lad."

"Yes, but does _he_ still care about _you_? If he still did, would you come here asking for my help, Haddock?"

The captain sighed. If he killed Tintin, he would never forgive himself, but if he let the lad live, someone else was going to die. Until Haddock made one of two decisions, both of which not helping either party.

"Now, I think you should leave," said Sakharine, "But you'd better realize that you might not get out of this one, Haddock, especially when you're deciding between one life and many more that may suffer if you let the boy live."

...

Captain Haddock returned to Marlinspike Hall, not in the mood to eat anything. He went straight to his room, thinking back on everything Sakharine had told him. There was no way he could kill Tintin. He couldn't. Tintin was his friend, kind of like a son. And if he lost Tintin, he lost everything.

_No, I can't kill him. I just can't. There has to be another way_.

"Oh, Captain. You're so handsome when you think."

Haddock turned to see a smirking Tintin at the window. "What are you doing here? And how did you get in here?"

"I will not be alone again, Captain," the lad's voice sharpened this time, sending a chill down Haddock's spine. "And your irate griping won't make me leave either, not like my mortal, weaker self. Now, we both know what I came here for."

"Tintin, this isn't like you. Please, stop this. There's still good in you, lad."

"I'll stop if you make your decision." Tintin moved closer to Haddock until the captain stumbled onto the bed, again lost in the lad's eyes.

"Tintin..." the captain mumbled dreamily.

"_Oui, mon capitaine__. Tu m'aime et moi seulement_. You're mine."

Then barking was heard, and Haddock glanced past Tintin to see Snowy in the doorway, growling at what his master was doing.

That snapped the captain out of his trance. "Snowy!"

"So you interfere again, Snowy?" Tintin scowled at the terrier. "Looks like I need to put you down first! And then Nestor will follow. Nobody will get between the captain and I!" Then felt Haddock grab him from behind.

"You will not kill anyone else, lad! This isn't you and you know it! And there's no way you're turning me into a bloodsucker!"

"Maybe this will change your mind," Tintin wrenched away from the captain's grip, then pinned him to the wall, sinking his fangs into his neck, savoring the taste of Haddock's blood, which had a touch of whisky the captain had that morning. But Tintin didn't care; it just made it just as sweet and addictive.

Snowy barked furiously, charging at his master, who kicked him into the wall.

"Stay out of my way, mutt!" The ginger growled. "I should get rid of you right now!" Then, releasing Captain Haddock, he turned his attention to Snowy. "And that's what I might do."

"You will not!" Haddock growled, clumsily grabbing Tintin and pinning him to the opposite wall. "You're. Not. Tintin! The lad I know would never threaten his own dog!"

"Oh no? But it's kinda obvious that he loves you. And you him."

Captain Haddock blushed at the sound of that. It was true. He _did_ love the lad, but the one in front of him was definitely not Tintin.

"So that means you love me too, right?" the ginger smiled wickedly.

Haddock backed away from the boy, dizzy and still reeling from the bite and loss of blood. He couldn't think straight to answer.

"Okay, don't tell me...yet. But I promise you, I want an answer soon, otherwise there'll be more bodies to clean up. And then I'll kill you." With that, Tintin jumped out of the window.

"Is everything alright, sir?" Nestor entered the room, looking as emotionless as ever but had slight concern on his face.

"Did my grandaddy have any wooden stakes?" Captain Haddock asked, "Or were there any that Sir Francis may have left behind?"

"Wooden stakes?" Nestor repeated.

"Aye. To kill vampires!"

Then the butler remembered. "Come to think of it, there _are_ still some here. In the cellar. Your grandfather had kept them around if ever the need for them arose."

"And there _is_ a need for them again," said Haddock. That was when he thought about what Sakharine had told him again.

_You can't change a vampire back to his or her original state_.

"Tintin... I'm sorry, lad. But I can't let you kill anyone else."

*Translation: _Tu m'aime et moi seulement_.=You love me and only me. Anyway, stay tuned for more! Please review!*


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 7

"Tintin..." Daniela crooned in her musical voice, "Did you find that drunk?"

"Yes, I did." The lad nodded. "Though Snowy still continues to interfere. But he won't next time, I'll make sure of it."

"So you didn't kill him yet, newborn?" Steven asked, entering the dark sanctum with a chuckle.

"No, but I will." Then Tintin's eyes narrowed. "Why do _you _want to know?"

"I was just wondering because from what I've been seeing you..."

"That is none of your business!" the reporter hissed. "The captain will pay for how he ripped out my heart that night and that's all! I have no feelings for that bastard anymore!" Tintin knew that wasn't true, because part of him still loved the captain and wanted him for himself. But he wasn't going to let Steven or Daniela know that.

"You're lying! I know you are! And what's more, the 'drunk' is that retired captain of the _Karaboudjan_, Captain Archibald Haddock!" Steven smirked when he saw Tintin's agitated expression. "I'm right, aren't I? And while we're talking about the last of the Haddocks, if you don't want to kill him, I'll do it myself."

That was it. Tintin walked up to the older vampire...and backhanded him in the face. "He's mine to kill!" he growled, then left.

When the lad was gone, Steven turned to Daniela. "How the hell long are you gonna put up with that...kid? Just watch, my queen. I'll take care of that Haddock for you faster than you can whistle Dixie."

As soon as he left, Daniela chuckled darkly. "So the drunk is a Haddock, just like the last one a century ago. This is going to be interesting."

*Feel free to review!*


	8. Chapter 8

Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter's late!

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 8

Captain Haddock woke up sluggishly the next morning. He couldn't sleep last night, not after the run-in with Tintin, who, of course, was still waiting for an answer.

_Life as a bloodsucker, or death?_ the captain thought, slowly rising out of bed. He was still weak from the loss of blood. But he quickly righted himself, heading downstairs for breakfast. Before he did, Haddock glanced at the book of matches and the wooden stake near his bed. He couldn't believe it had to come down to that. The captain didn't want to kill the lad, but he knew he probably wouldn't have a choice in the end.

"Poor old drunk. Lost the love of his life. But you know, what pisses me off is that he kept you alive when the queen wants you dead!"

Haddock turned to see an ash-blond young man, eyes glaring right at him like daggers.

"Not another one," the captain grumbled.

"Yeah, well, get used to it, Haddock!" the boy snapped, "Especially when the queen wants you dead. And trust me, wouldn't you rather be killed by me or Tintin than by her?"

"Who is this queen?"

"The one who created me and 'all of her children,'" said the vampire, making air quotes, "Including Tintin, who's going full force with his kills as we speak. And he's looking for you, by the way."

_And he's going to keep killing innocents_, Haddock thought, _Until I make a decision. But I refuse to be a bloodsucker like Tintin, as much as I care for the lad. And love him._

"But...by the time he does find you, you'll be dead!" the blond bared his fangs, moving closer to the captain, who backed away until he was against his dresser. It was bad enough that Haddock was on Tintin's menu; he did not want to be on this guy's as well.

But the captain had to know where Tintin was next, so he asked, "Where's the lad now?"

"In some old dude's apartment," replied the blond, "Got a lot of wallets too, damn! Talk about a wallet-loving freak! Funny, I was headed there myself to kill him, but..."

"I have to get there fast and stop him!" Haddock tried to push his way free of the vamp's grip.

But the vampire wasn't letting him go without a fight. "Just because I told you where Gingersnaps was doesn't mean I'm letting you go. Especially when you seem pretty hesitant on killing him."

Captain Haddock hated to admit it, but the vamp was right. He didn't want to kill Tintin, because (of course) he loved him. And he would lose his will to live if anything happened to him. But the other choices were _his_ death or life as one of the undead. And no doubt that Tintin would continue to make others suffer. No matter what choice he made, it wouldn't benefit him.

But he couldn't let another innocent die at the lad's hands, which meant getting through the blond vamp and heading over to the apartment with the "wallet-lover." Reaching for the wooden stake nearby, Haddock grabbed it and drove it as far as he could into the vampire's chest. The creature shrieked in pain as he lost his hold of the captain, who bolted out of his room.

"You'll be...too late, you know?" he gasped, blood streaming from his chest, "He'll...be already gone...when you get there..."

*Again, sorry this chapter took a while! I've been busy all week. But don't worry, I might have an update every other day or so, so stay tuned! Read and Review, if you please.*


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 9

Silk had just returned to his apartment to find his door already unlocked. Or rather, broken open. This puzzled him, especially when he saw the door to his wallet collection open as well. Entering, he was surprised to see a ginger-haired boy sitting next to one of the shelves.

"Well, well," the boy smirked, "You look like you've seen a ghost. I'd ask you to sit down, but I promise you won't need a chair ever again when I'm done with you."

"Oh...my..." Silk slowly backed away, not wanting to know what this boy was planning. But then he felt two cold hands on his shoulders. The ginger's.

"Stay awhile, at least until I kill you."

"Who are you?"

"You don't need to know that when you're about to die." The boy then moved up to Silk, then sank his fangs into his neck. After only a few seconds, he pulled away, grimacing. "I've had better. Oh well, I guess there's always the other way." Pulling a pistol out of his coat pocket, he aimed it at Silk.

...

"His name is Silk," Thompson explained as he, Captain Haddock, and Snowy reached the pickpocket's apartment, where they heard a loud _bang_.

"Ten thousand thundering typhoons!" Haddock cursed. "He's killed him already!" When they got to the man's wallet room, they found that they _were_ too late. Silk was already on the floor, a bullet hole in his chest, and Tintin was standing over it, gun now held to them.

"Worst-tasting blood I've ever had!" the ginger grimaced, "Don't you agree?"

"Tintin, I say, stop this!" Thompson chastised, but the lad pretended not to listen.

"I told you already. I won't stop until the captain makes his decision." Tintin glanced at Haddock. "And either way, Thompson, you're dead. And so is Snowy."

The fox terrier growled furiously at his vampire master. Clearly, he'd do whatever it took to save Tintin. Even if it meant killing the malicious, insane one in front of him.

"So, have you made up your mind yet, Captain?" The reporter mover up to Haddock, staring into his blue eyes and caressing his beard. Haddock was trying hard to look away, looking down at the lad's chest.

"I can't be one of the undead, lad," he said, "I love my life too much."

"So you're choosing death, then?" Tintin inquired, then grew annoyed when the captain was looking down. "Look at me!" The boy lifted the man's chin so they were facing each other.

Once again, Haddock became entranced by the bloodshot eyes, like there was nothing in the world except for him and Tintin.

"Lad..." he said dreamily, then tried to resist the boy's stare. "I...didn't...say that."

"So you still haven't made your decision yet. Oh, and you can rule out any chances of you trying to kill me too, because we both know you can't. Not while it's obvious that you still have feelings for me, Captain. And you have one more day left, so you'd better think your decision over fast. If you haven't made one, I'll make it for you." With that, he jumped out the window.

"He's going to kill more innocent people if we don't stop him," urged Thompson. "We might not have a choice, Captain."

"I know," said Haddock, "I know. Unfortunately, the stake is still in the other vampire I killed this morning. Then of course, there's always fire." The captain pulled out the book of matches. _Lad, I can't think of another way to save you. And I don't want to be among the undead. Either you kill me, or I kill you. But I can't let you take your anger out on anyone else._

**Hope you enjoyed! More to come! Read and Review!**


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!

The Cursed

Chapter 10

"It seems that Steven has fallen," said Daniela, "At the hands of that Haddock, no doubt." The queen had been watching the scene with the one called Archibald Haddock and her "child" Steven, who had been staked by said Haddock. She scowled at this, but then it turned to utter confusion when she'd just seen Tintin at conflict with him. And what she'd overheard the lad saying to him angered her.

"Never had I told him to make a deal with Haddock!" Daniela hissed. "I want that drunkard dead! Looks like I have to do everything myself!"

...

The next morning, Captain Haddock had spent his time making another stake (the last one was used to kill the other vampire). He was constantly looking at it, scared of what he was going to do. But he had to, right? Tintin had to be stopped, and he couldn't think of any other way. But he had no idea where the ginger was headed.

"So you are the Haddock I've heard so much about."

The captain turned to see a beautiful woman at the window, her long, dark hair flowing behind her and emerald eyes glowing in the sunlight. "And do not ask how I can survive in sunlight; I've outlived all of my children so far." The bitterness of those words sent an icy chill down Haddock's spine.

_Sakharine told me about her. Daniela, right?_

"Daniela," the captain said finally.

"You've heard about me, at least," said Daniela, then moved down to face level, caressing Haddock's beard. "You look just like that bastard I killed a century ago, only more handsome. It's a shame to kill you, given that you're the last of those disgusting Haddocks."

"Disgusting?" the captain repeated, pulling away from the queen. "You're the disgusting one, you pulse-less witch! Turning Tintin into a bloodsucker and making kill innocent people!"

"He _chose_ his new life. Remember why that happened, Haddock?"

The captain knew what she was talking about. He _did_ hurt him that night, but he never guessed it would drive Tintin into changing his entire life and devoting it to an ice-cold creature like Daniela.

"If only I could apologize to the lad..."

"It's a little late for that now, is it not, Haddock?" Daniela hissed, "Especially when you're aboout to fall by my hands, since that Tintin failed me!" The queen grabbed Haddock, pinning him to the bed.

"Where's the lad now?" he asked.

"That is the least of your problems now." With that, she leaned closer to the captain's neck, opening her mouth to bite into him.

But Haddock wasn't going down without a fight. _If I die here, who's going to save Tintin?_ With that, he grabbed both of her arms, shoving her off of him.

"How dare you, you filthy drunk!" The vamp queen screamed, leaping at Haddock, but then she stopped when she saw the captain strike a match. Slowlw, Daniela backed away, but was cornered by the wall.

"This is for using the lad's depression as a weapon, you siren!" Haddock dropped the lit match, its flame singeing the creature's dress, then moving up her body. Daniela shrieked as the flames engulfed her.

_I have to find Tintin._ Grabbing the wooden stake, Captain Haddock rushed out of Marlinspike Hall, with Thompson and Snowy following.

**Hope you guys enjoyed it! Things are starting to heat up now! Sorry this took a while! You all know what to do now.**


	11. Chapter 11

**So sorry this chapter's late! Here we go!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Cursed**

**Chapter 11**

"I wonder if Haddock mustered up the courage to kill that boy?" Sakharine mused. "If it were me, he would have been dead by now."

"Like _you're_ going to be?"

"What the blazes?" The Rackham descendant turned to see a pair of red eyes in the corner staring at him. But then he realized who it was. "Tintin."

"It's been a while, hasn't it, Sakharine?" The reporter stepped out of the darkness of the corner, smirking.

"What do you want?"

"That's none of your concern. I know the captain's been here, and I'm going to lure him here."

"You want to kill him, do you not?" Sakharine inquired.

"You got me. But I'm giving him a choice before I do. If he doesn't make a decision, I _will_ kill him." Tintin's twisted smile returned. "And I suppose you want to help me."

"Anything to get rid of the last of those drunkards."

"Good. Call your guard and ask for a phone call."

...

"I just got a call from the prison," said Thompson, "He's there, probably killing the inmates!"

_And there's probably one the lad's going to kill,_ Captain Haddock realized as he, Snowy, and Thompson were headed back to the prison. _I know Sakharine caused trouble, but even he doesn't deserve to die, Tintin._

When they arrived at the prison, they were horrified by the scene before them. Bodies were scattered all over the floor and down the corridor of cells.

"Tintin..." Haddock said, fear in his voice. The trio continued forward.

"Looks like you got the message, Captain."

The captain turned to see the reporter standing behind him, along with Sakharine.

"How does it feel, Haddock?" the Rackham descendant sneered. "To be betrayed by your own friend?"

"Unfortunately, I've no use for you anymore, Sakharine," Tintin said, turning to the criminal. "The captain is mine to kill."

"What? You sneaky urchin!"

"You can call me what you like...in hell." With that, Tintin sank his fangs into Sakharine's neck, killing the master thief instantly. Then he turned to Thompson, Haddock, and Snowy, who took a slow step back.

"Don't make me do this, lad!" the captain threatened, pointing his stake at the ginger.

"Now, Captain. We all know you can't kill me. You still care about me. You're scared." Tintin moved toward the captain, whispering in his ear, "Have you made your decision? Time's up, you know? So choose: death or life as one of us?"

Haddock shivered at the sound of Tintin's voice, and thought of the two choices. Either way, he was going to die and he wouldn't be able to save Tintin. But he decided: it was either going to be him or Tintin who was going to die.

"I wouldn't trust either, Captain!" Thompson urged.

"Silence!" Tintin hissed, then grabbed Haddock and pulled him toward him. "Make a decision, you drunk! Before I make it for you! And trust me, my decision will not be so pretty!" I have, actually," said Haddock, then drove the wooden stake into the lad's body. "Rot in hell!"

Tintin staggered to the floor, screaming in pain.

"Run!" the captain urged as he, Snowy, and Thompson fled the prison, leaving a wounded (and enraged) Tintin.

"I see how it is now, Captain!" The reporter growled, blood flowing from his torso. "You can't get away from me, Captain Haddock!"

**Hope you enjoy! I'll be updating soon, so stay tuned!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter's taken a while! Updates should be pretty regular this week (if I'm not busy with others). Thanks to everyone who's been reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Cursed**

**Chapter 12**

When Captain Haddock, Thompson, and Snowy returned to Marlinspike Hall, they locked every door and window, knowing that Tintin was right behind them (with the intent to kill).

"What happened?" Thompson turned on Haddock.

"I...thought I...struck his heart, but..."

"No! You meant to miss! You hesitated! I know how much Tintin means to you, but that monster is no longer him! He's killed so many and even threatened his own dog's life! And as long as he lives someone else is going to die! And it's going to be us this time, Captain! I'm pretty sure he's on his way here too."

"And I'll be ready for him this time," said Haddock, but then felt a conk on his head, causing his world to go black.

"Captain!" Thompson started to approach him, but was grabbed from behind by a female vampire, who apparently had been waiting for them in the house. And with her, there were two others who had Nestor and Snowy (who also tried to resist at first but were knocked out).

"I say, whatever is going on here?" wondered the detective.

"Shut up!" hissed his captor, jostling him.

"Now, Jessie, don't get rough with our leverage," commanded the female holding Snowy. "Gingersnaps wants these alive, unfortunately. And he should be on his way here to pick that up over there." She gestured to Haddock.

"What do you devils want?" asked Thompson.

"Gingersnaps wants him, apparently. The last of those Haddocks Steven had been talking our heads off about. Too bad I can't kill him myself (he made that perfectly clear), but if I could it'd be twice as painful as what that Haddock did to my dear Steven!" Jessie's fangs bared dangerously at the thought.

"Gingersnaps?" Thompson repeated. "Wait, Tintin?"

"Whatever. And why do I have to explain this to a hostage?" With a flip of her long, brown hair, Jessie turned to her friends. "Miles! Gabrielle! We're taking these three to the flat!"

"But what about the Haddock?" Gabrielle asked.

"Gingersnaps said the Haddock is off-limits to us! He probably has something..._special_ for him. Now let's go!"

**Again, sorry this is late! I'll be updating soon! Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi, everyone! Sorry this chapter's so late! I had other fics I was on and haven't found much time for all of them! But here I am, don't worry. I haven't abandoned this one! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin (If I did, all of these fics would've been movies by now, so no.)!**

**The Cursed**

**Chapter 13**

"W-Where am I?" Captain Haddock slowly opened his eyes, trying to fight off the fuzziness of his surroundings until they started to come into focus. And when they did, he could not believe where he was. He was in an apartment flat. Tintin's flat, judging from the still overturned furniture and destroyed bric-a-brac. It's wonder his bedroom was still intact. And the captain was in said room, tied to the bed itself. He struggled to break free, but it was no use; the ropes were tight.

"I wouldn't try to escape if I were you."

Haddock craned his head upward to see the Tintin of his nightmares standing in front of him. The wound in his stomach had healed, apparently and the boy was looking none too pleased that the captain would and had actually wounded him. Those bloodshot eyes glaring down at Haddock gave the latter a chill.

"I didn't think you have the guts to try to kill me," Tintin hissed. "You've wounded me pretty badly there, but not enough to fell me. It's clear that you're still hesistant."

"Well, this time I will!" Haddock threatened.

That was when the lad climbed on top of him in the bed and grabbed his throat. "Get it through your head," he growled, "You can't kill me. You care too much for me. You care too much for me to do it! You're weak!" Then he released his hold on Haddock, caressing the captain's beard. "It's sad, you know? You can't make a simple choice. I'm giving you the opportunity to become one of us. You'll be free of mortality."

"But you'll keep killing more innocents, lad, including your dog. And speaking of Snowy, where are they?"

"Enjoying the view out there," Tintin gestured to an open window, where Thompson, Nestor, and Snowy were hanging near it, obviously from the roof.

"Let them go! They have nothing to do with this and you know it!"

"I'll release them if you make your decision. Death or life as one of the immortal. All you have to do is choose one and I'll free them. If you keep trying to avoid this, not only will I tell the girls on the roof to drop them but I'll also send _you_ to hell with them. Why can't you understand, Captain? I love you so much and still want to be with you, but you're making it difficult. Admit it, you love me too. If you don't want to cause anymore deaths, you'd make the right choice."

"He's going to kill us either way, Captain!" Thompson shouted. "Kill _him_ first! He doesn't care about us anymore!"

"Of course I do, Captain. I care about you. I can care less about what happens to those three out there." Tintin gestured to the tied-up prisoners. "But, if you really care about them, Captain, I'll spare them if you let me change you and agree to be with me."

"Captain!" Thompson shouted, "He's lying! Don't listen to him!" Snowy barked desperately.

"Why would I lie, Captain?" The lad lifted Haddock's chin so their eyes met. "I'd do anything you'd wish. All you have to do is trust me." The captain saw sadness and longing in those red eyes, but they sent a chill down his spine. For a second, Haddock considered the thought of being a vampire.

_If it's to prevent anymore deaths..._ he thought. _But then again, what if Tintin is lying?_

"Captain," the lad hissed, fangs baring, "My patience is growing thin. I _will_ kill you and those three if you don't make your choice."

Haddock couldn't do it. Not if being undead meant being cold and deadly. He was not going to end up as one of them. He couldn't. The captain knew that wouldn't be what his Tintin would've wanted. And this wasn't his Tintin. Haddock had a plan, but he wasn't going to let the lad be aware. And that would mean doing something risky.

"I thought it over, lad," said the captain finally, "But I want you to promise you're not going to kill anyone else."

"So, you've thought it over at last?" Tintin inquired, a smirk playing across his lips.

"Aye, lad. You can change me. I love you and I want to be with you. But you have to let them go first." Haddock nodded to Thompson, Nestor and Snowy, who were still tied up.

"Have you completely lost it, man?" Thompson blurted out. "How do you know Tintin isn't lying?" Then he saw Haddock wink at the detective, which hinted that there was a plan. "I see."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?" the ginger folded his arms.

"I really do love you, lad. And I truly want this," said Captain Haddock, "There's no trick."

"Very well, then." With that, Tintin undid the ropes that were holding Haddock, then held him down on the bed. The lad moved down to kiss the elder man, ice-cold lips meeting warm, dry ones. Then the lad moved down to the captain's neck, moving aside the collar of Haddock's blue jersey and kissing it passionately. The scent of the man;s whisky was intoxicating, which was tempting Tintin to take as much of him as he could.

"Tintin..." Haddock moaned, pulling the lad into an embrace. Then he freed up one hand to reach into his pocket, taking out the box of matches. He had one shot at this; it had to work.

"Are you ready, Captain?" Tintin whispered into his ear.

"Aye, Tintin." Captain Haddock took a deep breath as he struck the match on the box. Just as he felt the points of the lad's fangs on his neck, he shoved Tintin off the bed with a kick, sending the lad into the wall.

"So it _was_ a trick!" Tintin snarled, then his rage turned to fear when he saw a lit match in Haddock's hand. "Put that out right now!" The ginger kept backing away until he was backed into the wall.

"Sorry, Tintin. I have to do this." The captain was feeling regret doing it and tried to hold off tears. "If it's going to save you from this...life of death, then I have no choice, lad. It would be what my Tintin would want."

"Put. Out. That. Match!" Tintin shrieked, flinching as the heat started to singe some of his skin already.

"Forgive me, my boy..." With that, Haddock dropped the match, tears forming in his eyes. When the match made contact, Tintin screamed in pain, the flames crawling up his body.

"Gabrielle! Jessie!" the lad roared. "Kill them!"

"Leave them alone!" Haddock jumped ou the window to grab the three prisoners, tugging them back inside, but the two vampires outside were holding the rope tight, trying to yank them back. Fortunately for Haddock, Snowy had gotten himself free and was chomping the rope, freeing the still-tied-up Thompson and Nestor. Hoisting them onto his shoulder, the captain fled out of the flat, Snowy at his heels.

"We have to get to someplace safe!" Thompson urged. "Preferably not Marlinspike! That will be the first place the other vampires will look!"

Then it hit Haddock. "Maybe it won't be. The cellar where we found Red Rackham's treasure. Barely anyone knows about that room. We can hide there."

**Again, sorry this chappie took a while! There are only two or three more chapters after this! Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi, everyone! This is the final chapter of this fic! Hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tintin!**

**The Cursed **

**Chapter 14**

It took barely any time at all to get back to Marlinspike Hall, where Nestor quickly led Thompson, Snowy, and Haddock down to the cellar's secret back room, where they hid from the other vamps.

"Are you sure nobody knows where this is?" asked Thompson.

"Except for us and Tintin," said Haddock. "And Tintin's dead now, so we should have nothing to worry about. But they might search this place first, so we have to keep quiet." Then they heard voices.

"They can't be here." That was Jessie's voice. "They know this is the first place we'd look."

"I guess we can assume Gingersnaps wants them all dead now, including the Haddock," added Gabrielle.

"They're not here, you guys," said the male vamp named Miles. "They're probably either dead already or somewhere else. And yeah, I've seen Gingersnaps, and damn, I've never seen anyone survive a lit match bonfire. In any case, he's pissed."

Snowy was about to growl at the sound of this, but was shushed by Haddock.

"Tintin's...alive?" Thompson sounded panicked.

"I don't understand. The fire should have done it." said Haddock. "It killed the queen. And what's more? Tintin knows about this room and is probably on his way here."

"Where are those bastards?" Said lad's voice was heard.

"Looks like a little bit sooner," said Thompson.

"Gingersnaps, you're back!" Jessie said. "Unfortunately, they're not here."

"Oh, they're here," Tintin growled. "You idiots just aren't looking hard enough!" His voice was growing louder. The lad was approaching.

"Barnacles!" Captain Haddock cursed. "He know we're in here!"

"And we are trapped, sir," Nestor added. Snowy was whimpering next to him.

"That was pretty clever of you, Captain," Tintin sneered, entering the room. The captain expected the lad to be charred and weakened, but he was fully healed.

"How do you keep..."

"Healing so quickly? I can heal myself and others. And as for you three, well, you're all dead. Especially you, Haddock!"

"Run, you two, and take Snowy!" Haddock urged. "And whatever you do, do not come back for me!"

"And what will you do?" Thompson asked.

"Whatever it takes to stop this...monster!"

"This is crazy! He'll kill you!"

"Go! It's me he wants!"

"Be careful, sir," Nestor said as he, Thompson, and Snowy fled the room.

"I can care less about them," Tintin smirked. "It's you I want to kill, Captain. I'll go after them once I'm done with you."

"I don't understand, lad," said Haddock, taking a few steps back. "The fire should've..."

"Burned me to ashes? Well, too bad it didn't work. It's going to take more than a match to finish me. And trust me, I won't fall for any more of your tricks!"

Haddock was suddenly trapped against a wall, next to the statue of _The Eagle_. Grabbing a dull sword from the broken armor nearby, the captain swung at the lad, but was stopped by Tintin's quick reflexes. The lad had both hands on the wall, making escape impossible for the captain. Captain Haddock dared a look into the lad's eyes and saw pure malice and intent to kill.

"We could have spent eternity together, Captain," Tintin whispered, which betrayed the look in his eyes.

Knowing there was nothing he could do to stop or reason with his changed friend, Captain Haddock braced himself.

_Forgive me, Tintin. I couldn't save you._ Tears started to flow from the captain's eyes as he felt fangs sink into his neck, causing his world to go black.

...

Two hours later...

"I hope the captain comes out okay," said Thompson, dragging out the last body. He, Nestor, and Snowy had been busy with the other creatures who had been with Tintin. Nestor had enough wooden stakes to finish them. Now they were worried about Haddock, who hadn't come out of the room. And it had been two hours.

"We should assist him," said the butler. Thompson and Snowy nodded, then returned to the secret room in the cellar. When they got there, Tintin was already gone. And even worse, there wasn't a body in sight either.

"Don't tell me Tintin's..." Thompson started, fear in his voice. Snowy whimpered, scared of what his master was probably doing now. Then the three saw something lying near the wall.

"Master Haddock," Nestor moved closer, confirming that it was indeed the captain's body. Haddock's face was deathly white, and there were bite marks on his neck.

"First Thomson, now..." Again, Thompson was at a loss for words as he examined the body. "The captain's dead. I can't believe Tintin would kill his own friend." Next to him, Snowy howled, fearing foe his master.

"Goodness, look at this."

"What is it?" Then Thompson saw what Nestor was pointing at. The two bite marks were no longer there. "What in...?" That was when Nestor, Thompson, and Snowy looked up to see Haddock's eyes open. But they weren't the blue eyes that reflected the desire for the sea.

They were crimson.

**This is the final chapter of this fic, but this is only Part One of the series! Don't worry, it's not ending here! Part Two will be coming soon with more! Anyway, hope you guys enjoyed and don't forget to review!**


End file.
